


TCEST - Master Plan

by CeruleanBound



Series: Donnie/Mikey Oneshots [4]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, TMNT, Turtle Sex, Turtlecest, Turtles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanBound/pseuds/CeruleanBound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Donnie/Mikey<br/>Summary: Donnie’s not in the mood, so Mikey needs to take care of things himself – but can Donnie really deny a sexy turtle moaning his name?<br/>Turtles’ ages: Donnie - 22, Mikey -21<br/>Author Note: Turtles are not biologically related<br/>I don’t own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles</p>
            </blockquote>





	TCEST - Master Plan

        It was finally night time and Mikey couldn’t be happier. He’d spent most of the day distracted by Donnie’s thighs until all he could think about was being on the receiving end of those powerful olive green legs again. They’d already made love that morning before practice, but it was hard not wanting to submit to or jump the genius turtle whenever they were alone. Mikey bounded up the stairs three at a time on his way to their shared bedroom. He was proud to have such an attractive mate to call his own and couldn’t wait to spend the night worshiping Don’s sexy body.

        “Hello Donnie,” Mikey purred as he entered their room and locked the door behind him.

        He quickly removed his gear and tossed the few clothing articles into a corner before climbing into bed next to his mate who was reading the book Lord of the Flies by William Golding. Donnie was wearing his glasses; he knew how much his reading glasses and lab goggles turned Mike on. Mikey took this as a good sign – since Donnie didn’t really  _need_  glasses to read – and sidled over so his chin was resting on the other’s shoulder.  

        “Hey Mikey,” Donnie greeted, glancing up from his page and turning his head to press a chaste kiss to his mate’s lips.  

        Mikey churred lightly and deepened the kiss, leaving them both breathless by the time they broke apart. Donnie placed a finger in his book so he wouldn’t lose his spot and wrapped his free hand in Mikey’s bandana tails.

        “Going to sleep with your mask on?” Donnie teased against Mike’s lips, and loosened the knot before removing the orange cloth.

        “Ooh, Donatello’s stripping me,” Mikey winked exaggeratedly making Don laugh, “Mikey likey.”

        “Well that was short lived. I have nothing more to take off of you,” Donnie chuckled, laying the mask on his nightstand and turned his attention back to the book in his lab.

        Mikey frowned, wishing he’d left his gear on for Don to remove.

        “How long are you going to be reading? I thought maybe we could  _play_ ,” Mikey wiggled his eye ridges and walked two of his three fingers down Donnie’s plastron towards the slit that housed his member.

        Donnie brushed Mikey’s hand away and replied, “I’m almost done with this chapter, and then I’m going to bed.”

        “Going to bed,  _after_  we  _play_?” Mikey clarified, hopefully.

        “I’m not really in the mood tonight Mikey, I’m tired,” Donnie responded without looking up from his book, “And we already made love today, if you remember.”

        “I know we did and it was amazing! But I’m in the mood again,” Mikey jutted out his bottom lip and presented his best puppy dog eyes.

        “Well, Mikey you can either take a cold shower, or you have two perfectly working hands,” Donnie reminded him, closing his book and turning off the lamp on his nightstand.

        Mikey pouted and grumbled, “Fine.”

        The olive mutant layed down and turn towards the wall, pulling the blanket up to just above his plastron. Donnie was right, if he didn’t want to help him out, Mikey could manage by himself.  It was times like these that he was thankful for his vivid imagination, and the alluring scent Donnie gave off didn’t hurt either. With a sigh, Mikey layed flat on his carapace and spread his sea green legs wide enough to brush his left foot against Donnie’s ankle.

        Mikey ran his hands over his body and pretended it was Donnie caressing him. When he reached his lower plastron, he traced his fingers around his slit and churred as the soft cartilage gave way for his hardening member to slip out. Mikey grasped his cock tightly and pumped himself to full erection. He moaned and thumbed the precome that was beading at the tip, taking time to slather the sticky liquid all over his shaft so it _shlicked_ when he stroked.

        As he jerked himself he moaned, “Ah Donnie – mmmhmm – yeah like that.”

        “Mikey, why are you saying my name?” Donnie asked with slight annoyance, shifting into a more comfortable position as he did so.

        Mikey continued working his throbbing cock and panted, “Because I’m… thinking of you… Would you rather… I say Raph’s… ah, or ah, Leo’s name… instead?”

        That got Don’s attention and he rolled onto his back to glare at Mikey in the dark, “Of course I don’t want you thinking about them or saying their names when you’re touching yourself.”

        “Good – cause you’re way, ah ah, sexier,” Mikey assured him, scrunching his eyes closed as he massaged and pinched his upper thigh, pretending Donnie was being rough with him.

        He continued fondling his rock solid member and brought a finger to his lips to suck on. Once his digit was dripping with saliva, he lowered his hand to circle his tight entrance, shivering from the sensual sensations before pushing in. Mikey gasped and pressed further into the heat, moaning loudly as he did so, hoping to hit the tight little bundle inside. A few moments later, he adjusted to the intrusion and started pumping both his cock and the finger in his ass.

        “Donnie!” Mikey groaned followed by a long churr, and begged, “Faster, please! Yeah, oh god, yes! Stroke me faster! Mmmhmm make me cum for you.”

        Despite not being in the mood earlier, blood was quickly pooling to Donnie’s groin due to the erotic scene and dirty talking. Subconsciously his own fingers slipped into his parting slit and rubbed the head of his cock. A churr bubbled out of his throat before he could stop himself.

        “Ah-ah, still – still not in the mood, Donnie-boy?” Mikey asked answering Don’s churr with his own.

        “Dammit Mikey,” Donnie groaned as his erection sprang to life.

        He rolled over onto his mate and grabbed Mikey’s large cock in the process. While he stroked the impressive organ, he quickly licked his own finger and then replaced the finger rubbing Mikey’s prostate. Mikey moaned appreciatively and smirked, handing Donnie the bottle of lube. Donnie rolled his eyes and spread the liquid on his fingers before shoving back into Mikey’s widening canal.

        When Donnie deemed his prep job good enough, he wiped the extra lubricant on his own cock and pushed into the lovely heat his fingers had been assaulting. Donnie moaned lowly as his member was tightly encased. Now that he was completely buried, he was having trouble remembering why he hadn’t been in the mood earlier. Mikey pushed up to meet his thrust and hit his prostate in the process, crying out in ecstasy.  

        Donnie groaned and dipped his head down to catch Mikey’s lips in a passionate kiss, thrusting harder and faster as their tongues wrestled for dominance. With their mouths busy, Mikey reached around Donnie’s shell and grabbed his wiggling tail, stroking it sensually and making Donnie churr in delight. Mikey knew how much Don loved his tail stroked and Mikey loved bringing the utmost pleasure to his mate. With one hand fondling the excited tail, Mikey scraped the nails of his other hand along Donnie’s shell scutes, sending pleasant vibrations through his shell.

        Together they rose higher towards completion, swallowing each other’s moans, groans and churrs with their heated kiss. Mikey was the first to finish, his sticky seed splattering across his plastron and Donnie’s hand. The pulsing of Mike’s lower region sent Donnie over the edge and he filled his lover, shouting Mikey's name as he did so.

        For a few minutes they tried to catch their breath before Donnie pulled out and flopped down next to him on the bed. Mikey grabbed a small towel out of his nightstand drawer and wiped off the evidence, tossing it on the floor next to the bed when he was done.

        “I’m glad you weren’t in the mood tonight,” Mikey teased and pressed a sweet kiss to Don’s lips.

        Donnie stuck his tongue out, but cuddled up close to his mate and closed his eyes. He wouldn’t admit it, but seeing and hearing his lover moan his name as he touched himself had been incredibly arousing. He was very happy Mikey hadn’t chosen the cold shower Don mentioned earlier. After whispering goodnight to his already sleeping lover, Donnie let Mikey’s heartbeat and the combined scent of their coupling lull him to sleep. 


End file.
